


The King's Choice

by MorellaPike



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Shapeshifter Loki, Sibling Incest, but that's because gods have their own rules, but then it's consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorellaPike/pseuds/MorellaPike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a norsekink prompt on livejournal.  I posted it there back in 2011 and am crossposting it here now so others might enjoy it. Chapter two is a sort of requested sequel from the original prompt I filled. </p><p>Prompt: "Loki never helps the ice giants enter Asgard, so Thor is crowned King. His first act as ruler is to claim Loki as his consort. Willingly or not. bottom!Loki"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started at the coronation banquet. Thor was sitting at the table surrounded by his family, his friends, and other gods. As the celebration continued there were more and more single ladies surrounding Thor and his friends were pushed further and further away from the new king to accommodate them.

Loki sat next to his mother, watching the scene with disdain.

"What is going on in that mind of yours, Loki?" Frigga asked with a smile. “It is hard not to imagine you trying to cause mischief on this day.”

Loki kept his eyes on Thor as the newly crowned king pulled one of the women into his lap and another one fed him grapes.

"I do not need to create mischief today, mother. Thor will do it for me,” Loki said. “I believe I may be looking at the future mothers of Thor's children. If he conceives them all tonight then watching them all trying to claim the throne should be amusing."

"He's been careful enough thus far," Odin said. The Allfather leaned over the table to be able to see both Frigga and Loki.

"He's been lucky," Loki said.

"The women must have been careful as well," Frigga said. "There's nothing to say that they would be so careful with themselves now that he is king. There is a lot to be gained"

Odin sat back and watched Thor closely. At that point there must have been eight women flanking him. Meanwhile Sif and the others had moved away to celebrate with each other and leave Thor to his own celebrations.

Odin felt it might be best to intervene and quickly.

_______________

What Odin did next is what set things in motion.

As Thor walked through the halls with both arms around a different woman and a third trailing behind, he found his father standing at the front of his chambers.

"Good evening, father," Thor said, all smiles and clearly drunk.

"Thor, I would speak with you now," Odin said.

"Now?" Thor questioned and looked from each girl and then back at his father.

"Yes, now, Thor, if you will indulge me," Odin said. "I'm sure these lovely ladies can visit you tomorrow."

The women started looking disappointed, but Thor was still all smiles.

"For you, father, anything," Thor said. "Ladies you heard the man. I will see you at another time."

He took the hands of each lady and kissed them before smiling and sending them away.

He opened the door to his chambers and his father stepped inside. Thor closed the doors behind them.

"Yes, father," Thor said.

"Thor, you are king now and you may do what you will. But perhaps you will listen to my counsel on this matter," Odin said.

"Of course father."

"I know you have lain with women before and have been careful enough not to beget any children," he said.

"I've been careful," Thor said.

"Yes, but now more than ever you must proceed with extreme caution until you beget an heir from your wife when you do marry," Odin said.

"Yes. Is this your council? I don't know how much more careful I can be without abstaining from women all together," Thor said.

"There are other ways to satisfy your lusts for the time being," Odin said.

Thor nodded slowly.

"I will think on your counsel," Thor said.

"That is all I ask," Odin said. "Goodnight, son."

Odin walked out and Thor went to bed alone.

_______________________________________________________________

 

It was Loki himself who planted the seeds of his own future.

Loki and Thor were near the throne room looking out into Asgard below them.

"You seem lost in thought, brother," Loki said as he approached Thor. "Is there anything I can do to assist my Lord?"

Thor glanced back at Loki then back to Asgard.

"Father has given me counsel, and I am thinking on it," Thor said. "He said I should be ever more vigilant of my lovers lest I beget an unintentional heir."

"And have you come to a conclusion?" Loki asked.

"None that I like," Thor said.

"Tell me, and allow me to assist you."

"I do not want to marry so soon. I do not want to refrain in bed to only certain acts. I do not want to bed a multitude of men. I am unsure what my other options are," Thor said.

Loki thought for a moment.

"It is wise of you to follow father's advise. From your own self-imposed limitations I could only suggest finding yourself a male consort."

"Oh,” Thor said and thought for a moment. “Who?”

"Whomever you please," Loki said. "You are king. Who would not be happy to serve you? The obvious answer is one of your own three warriors, but if you find no one you desire there then you have many others to choose from."

"Perhaps one of the servants?" Thor asked.

"Being known as consort to the King will come with status intentional or not. I believe it would be better to give that status to one who is already has it and is more accustomed to dealings in the court."

Thor nods slowly.

"Your counsel is wise, Loki. Indeed it is the best of the options I have thought.'

"Thank you, brother," Loki said.

________________________________________________

Thor wasted no time making a decision.

Later that day he watched as his warrior sparred with each other. He watched Sif and knew she would most likely be his future wife. He was looking forward to long nights of lovemaking between her strong thighs.

With his newly aroused lust unsatisfied from the previous night, he then watched his three greatest warriors and friends closely. Surely Loki was right and one of them would be the best choice.

Fandral spent the most time primping like a female. The thought made Thor laugh. His body was leaner than the others which appealed to him. Perhaps he could get Fandral to shave off the beard.

Which was his biggest problem with, Volstagg. He was a strong and noble warrior, but the least feminine of them all. Thor frowned at the thought of bedding someone with such a beard.

So then his eyes moved to Hogun and thought he would also make an excellent choice. The quiet calm of his friend would soothe his body after a frantic battle. Yes, he was all but convinced he should approach Hogun.

But then Loki stepped into view as he walked along the castle with two of the guards.

Thor watched Loki's slim figure dart through the corridors regally. His heart swelled at the view of his beloved brother. Then he imagined taking Loki to bed that night and smiled. The lean yet muscular body. The mysterious Loki laid out before him. Sharing something else with his brother.

Thor had made his decision.

________________________________________

 

This was not one of those times that Loki had intended to plant the seeds of mischief. When his words came back to be used against him, he was not expecting it.

As Loki stripped off his armor, Thor walked straight into his chambers without so much as a by your leave.

"Brother, My King," Loki said as he turned to face Thor. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Thor smiled and approached Loki.

"I have made up my mind, brother," Thor said. "I know who I want for a consort."

Loki, left in only his most basic tunics and pants noticed Thor lacked his armor as well.

"You have come to confide in me?" Loki asked. "I am honored."

“To confide in you yes, but I have come to claim you as well, brother," Thor said with a growing smile. He reached out with both hands and grabbed Loki by the arms.

Loki smiled for a moment before it slid off his face.

"I ... what?" Loki said.

"I could think of no man I loved more than you, save father," Thor said. He ran his thumbs over Loki’s arms in a caress.

Loki tested Thor’s grip and tried to pull out of it, but was met with resistance quickly.

"I could think of no man more worthy of the seed of the king, save another son of Odin," Thor said as he smiled and moved closer to Loki.

"Thor, I did not mean myself," Loki said. He tried to pull back a bit, but Thor pulled him in closer instead. He placed his hands on Loki’s hips and pulled his brother against his body.

"I know, Loki, but I have chosen you," Thor said. His face was very near Loki’s now, and with a slight move forward he kissed Loki’s lips.

Loki stood motionless until Thor pulled away.

"Thor, though I am flattered at this honor," Loki began. "Would not one of your warriors whom are your constant companions be better suited?”

“Perhaps,” said Thor. “But I would rather share this with you.”

Thor leaned in to kiss Loki again, but Loki moved his head away and Thor’s lips landed on his check instead.

"Are you denying me, Loki? Your brother? Your king?" The smile started to slip from Thor’s face. At Loki’s silence, the grip on Loki’s hips tightened, and Thor narrowed confused eyes at his younger brother.

Loki closed his lips severely against the words that were about to come out of his mouth and stared into Thor's eyes. The mirth was slipping, and Loki could see the beginning of a storm behind them.

"How would you have me, my Lord?” Loki said slowly forcing every word out of his mouth. 

“I will have you in every manner I can think of,” Thor's smiled returned and he took Loki into his arms and began kissing him. Loki opened his mouth to the intruding tongue.

Thor moved Loki towards the bed, and Loki followed along reluctantly though this was completely lost on Thor. He put up no resistance as Thor removed his clothing and then his own. The whole time Thor was smiling, laying hands all over Loki’s exposed flesh, and Loki bore it silently. If he wanted to find a way out of this situation, it would have to wait if he wanted to remain at peace with the crown.

"Loki, please," Thor said in between kisses as they lay naked in Loki’s bed. He directed Loki's head down towards his groin. Loki sighed in frustration and moved down the bed until he was met with his brother’s proudly erect cock. He pleasured Thor with his hands and then after some insistent hair tugging on Thor’s part, Loki pleasured Thor with his mouth.

Thor pulled Loki off before coming and gently laid him down on his back.

“I would have you now,” Thor said. “Conjure something to ease the way, and prepare yourself for me.”

Loki did as he was told, and with slicked fingers began inserting them into himself and easing the way for Thor’s large cock.

“Have you never done this before?” Thor asked. He had finally noticed Loki’s disinterest in the form of his flaccid penis.

“I’ve been with men, just never in this manner,” Loki said. Of all his male lovers, Loki had never once thought to let himself be taken.

“Don’t worry, brother, I promise to never leave you unsatisfied,” Thor said. And then Thor kissed Loki, starting with his mouth and the worked his way over to Loki’s neck. His hands were busy teasing Loki’s skin, nipples, and inner thighs.

Loki closed his eyes and let himself feel it. If Thor wanted him to enjoy this then he would have to enjoy this, if only to shut Thor up and get this over with quicker. It would benefit Loki in the long run to find enjoyment in this. He might very well be stuck being Thor’s consort until the King finally married.

With this in mind, by the time Thor reached for Loki’s cock, the younger god was hard under his touch as he concentrated on the pleasure given instead of his displeasure with his brother’s decision . Thor smiled in the curve of Loki’s neck and nipped at it. Loki thrust himself into Thor’s hand and the feel of Thor’s teeth.

“Is that how you like it, Loki? I will remember,” Thor smiled. “Are you ready for me now?”

Loki nodded and pulled his fingers from his stretched hole. Thor moved between Loki’s legs and threw one of them over his own shoulder, opening the younger god up to his intrusion. He was not slow in the taking, and Loki grunted more than once until Thor was fully sheathed inside Loki’s body.

“All right?” Thor asked. Loki nodded. Thor set a pace for himself quickly. He thrust in and out of Loki’s body taking all the pleasure he could. Loki laid hands on his brother’s arms and held on as Thor used his body.

"Am I pleasing you my, Lord." Loki said somewhat breathless after awhile.

"Yes," Thor said. He dropped Loki’s leg from the shoulder and then made his brother wrap both legs around his waist. In this manner Thor leaned over Loki and was able to kiss him easier.

Loki dropped his hands from where they had been holding Thor and the king took them in his own and held them above Loki’s head. The thrusts became faster.

"Yes, Loki. Yes, Thank you." Thor breathed out.

Loki was still hard, his cock brushing up against Thor’s stomach now causing more stimulation than previous. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pleasure.

"Gods yes, Loki. Why didn’t we do this before," Thor said. He wrapped one of his hands around Loki's cock and pulled a few times with little coordination. Loki gasped at the extra stimulation.

Thor’s rhythm faltered and Loki suddenly felt the heat of his brother’s seed filling up his body.

"Come with me my brother. I love you, Loki."

Much to his embarrassment later, Loki came soundlessly at Thor's declaration of love.

Afterwards, Thor fell asleep with a possessive arm over Loki like a dead weight on his chest. Thor smiled as he lay there snoring.

Loki sighed at his current situation. At least Thor was not in the habit of leaving his lover’s unsatisfied. But, and then Loki smiled slightly as thoughts formed in his head, Thor would soon find out that bringing the god of mischief into his bed came with a whole new set of complications.


	2. Complications of Dating the God of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of requested sequel

Taking the God of Mischief as a lover was not without its complications.

Thor discovered this after he made it public, the day after he'd bedded Loki, that his brother was also now his official consort. He'd had Loki wait for him in the king's chambers that night. Thor went inside and saw Loki waiting by the bed, but when Thor reached for him, the image of Loki disappeared into a gust of air. It was two hours and seven Loki's later when Thor finally got his hands on the real one in the armory.

He pushed Loki up against the wall and took him quickly, letting out his pent up frustrations.

"Why do you hide from me?" Thor asked after he'd spilled himself inside his brother.

"It was simply a jest. It is only my nature," Loki said.

"To deny your king his pleasure?" Thor asked.

"I denied you nothing. I am here and did not resist you," Loki said.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and laid his head to rest on his consort's back. Loki sighed.

Thor moved one hand down to Loki's half-hard sex and fondled it lightly. He grew hard inside of Loki once again and started thrusting into him, slower this time, Thor's semen inside of Loki making the movement easy and slick.

Loki hardened too, and a few minutes later spilled his own release on the wall of the armory. Thor came a second time.

___________________________________

Most nights were a struggle of some sort, but after awhile, Thor was more amused than anything else. Until the night Loki found his release while riding Thor then used magic to tie the king to the bed before he found his.

"Loki, where are you going?" Thor asked in a stern voice.

"I am finished. I am going back to my chambers," Loki said and walked out of the room.

"Loki! Loki come back here! Brother! This is your King-" Thor yelled as he heard the click of the door on his outer chamber.

Back in his room, Loki lay in his bed and waited.

Barely an hour had passed before Thor showed up naked to Loki's chambers, wrists still tied to broken parts of the bedpost that were dragging behind him.

"I did not expect you so soon, brother," Loki said.

Thor didn't answer right away. Instead he grabbed Loki by a leg and pulled him to the end of the bed before flipping him over on his stomach. He pushed into him quickly, thrusts already erratic from the beginning. It was barely two minutes before Thor came.

"There's naught that can keep me from you brother," Thor breathed into Loki's ear after.

Loki smiled.

"But I would not have you do this again," Thor said.

"I am sure you would not," Loki said still smiling.

"Have I ever left you unsatisfied? Tell me now."

"No, you have not."

"Then I would desire the same from you."

"You are satisfied now, are you not?" Loki looked back at his brother from over his shoulder.

After a moment Thor laughed.

"If you are going to be mischievous, then you should expect consequences," Thor said.

He laughed as he held Loki and Loki laughed with him.

___________________________________________________________

At some point it became a game.

Thor raced through trees as he chased Loki, transformed into a wolf, as he ran from Thor. Thunder roared in the sky, but there was a wide smile on the king's face. Eventually, through a few twists and turns, Thor managed to outwit the wolf and stand on the path before him instead of simply running after.

"I block the way, brother. You will have to either challenge me or return back the way you came, tail caught between your legs," Thor said.

The wolf sprung on him and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled like that for a bit until Loki transformed back into himself, pinned beneath Thor.

Loki started to laugh and Thor joined in.

"I suppose you think you've caught me," Loki said.

"I don't think I have, I know it," Thor said. He lowered his body weight over Loki, pinning him further.

"If I had truly wanted to escape I would have changed into a bird and flown away," Loki said.

"Then you wanted me to catch you. That pleases me even more," Thor said against Loki's lips before capturing them between his own.

“I love you, Loki. My brother, my lover.” Thor said.

“You are an insufferable idiot, do you know that?” Loki said. Thor started nibbling on Loki’s neck. “But I love you as well. My King, my kin.”

They made love on the path in the woods.

_______________________________________________

But even Gods cannot outwit Fate.

Eventually came the day that Thor didn't have to seek out Loki anymore. His brother was waiting for him in his chambers when the king returned that night.

"Loki," Thor looked slightly confused, but smiled. "I am glad to see you here."

"What would my Lord like this evening," Loki teased. He walked over to Thor slowly. "I'm in a strangely giving mood today."

"Really? How so?"

Before his eyes, Loki changed into the image of a woman. The eyes were the same green, the hair the same black but longer. The curves, thought Thor as he laid his hands on Loki's hips, were new. But the mischievous smile was unmistakable.

"This could be interesting," Thor smiled.

In the morning Thor awoke with his arms wrapped around Loki, still in female form. As he moved to sit up Loki awoke.

"Good morning," Loki said in the feminine voice. He frowned, sat up, and looked down at his body. "I should have turned back once I fell asleep. I thought I had uncast the magic."

Thor watched as Loki looked at his body and became more and more distressed.

"What is wrong brother?" Thor said.

"I cannot change back," Loki said starting to panic. "I cannot change back."

They headed quickly to the healing chambers. Odin was alerted and met them there.

"Loki's pregnant," the healer said. His hands wavered in front of Loki, eyes closed, working his magic.

"What!" Odin roared.

"What? No, I..." Loki said and then stopped.

"You were supposed to be careful," Odin yelled at Thor.

"I was being careful," Thor yelled. "He's my brother. Since when do males bare children? Even if they are gods."

"Yes, but Loki is..." Odin bit his tongue against revealing too much. "...a shapeshifter."

"If you knew there was a chance of this happening then why did you not say so when I took him as my consort. And cease yelling at me like I'm a disobedient child," Thor roared.

"The child is male,” the healer continued. “ He is keeping you from changing back into male form until he is born.”

"I wish I could claim I had known of this trick," Loki said. "I believe this time the joke is on all of us. What shall we do now dear, brother."

Loki looked over at Thor. The king stood there silent for a moment very serious. He looked over his brother settling his eyes on the area of his womb where his child was conceived and would begin to grow.

Thor started to smile fondly.

"Thor?" Loki said trying to get his attention.

Thor snapped back and looked at Loki.

"A son," Thor said. He laughed suddenly and went over and hugged Loki to himself. "A son, we will have a son."

"You are pleased?" Loki asked.

"Pleased that you are going to have a bastard son?" Odin asked.

"Do not speak that way," Thor turned to Odin. "We shall be married."

"Married?" Loki yelled.

"Yes. We will not have bastard children," Thor said.

"Children? There is only the one," Loki said.

"But if you can have one then you can have more," Thor said.

"You took me as a consort to avoid this situation," Loki said.

"But if you had been born my sister I think I would have taken you for my bride," Thor said.

Loki looked up at Thor.

"I will be a good husband and father, Loki. I promise this. I did not intend to be married for many years, but Fate ever laughs at the plans of men and gods," Thor said. “And there is no one who is more to me than you. I am overwhelmed.”

Loki nodded and they kissed as they held each other.

"I will go tell your mother," Odin said and left through the door. There were a few things Odin thought he must tell Thor and Loki before that child was born. There was no telling what it would look like. Another day, Odin thought as he walked away from the healing house, let them have peace for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> originial posting: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=86371&style=mine#t86371


End file.
